Sonny with a Chance of Showers
by sonnycentral
Summary: The Studio that films So Random! is holding the annual New Year’s Eve party to celebrate the new season of shows. The cast of Mackenzie Falls and some other studio shows will also be attendance. How will things turn out? Sonny/Chad multi-chapter
1. What Just Happened?

**Chapter 1- What Just Happened?**

The "Check-it-out" girls had just finished rehearsing their sketch for the next show when Marshall approached them.

"You girls were great once again," Marshall applauded.

"Thanks!" Sonny and Tawni replied in unison.

Marshall called the rest of the _So Random!_ cast over and showed them a flyer. It was for the Annual New Year's Eve party that the studio always hosted.

"Yes!" Nico exclaimed. "Now I can finally meet the girls from that new mystery show; _Undercover_," he said as he thrust his hands in the air taking on a gun shape such as _Charlie's Angels_. Grady looked at him and smiled; it was obvious he was looking forward to it also.

"So, what is the point of this party? Sonny asked.

"Most of the parties that the studios throw are pretty lame," Tawni answered, "but the New Year's Eve one is actually a lot of fun! We get to hang out with the other stars of the studio, and we can bring a date. It's basically a way to ring in the new year and hope our show's stay on top."

"Yeah, and we get to wear costumes!" Zora blurted.

"Costumes? On New Year's Eve?" Sonny asked curiously.

"_We_ don't wear costumes," Tawni snapped, "but Zora treats New Year's as if it's Halloween. I love it because I always get a kiss from someone at midnight. The only bummer is that we have to deal with the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast all night."

**_First of all costume? Wait, okay, that makes sense for Zora, she's quirky, but date… and … kisses… and Mackenzie Falls? This is a bigger deal than I thought._**

"Sounds like fun," Sonny retorted nervously.

"Let's go get some fro-yo," Grady suggested, noticing the tension in the air. The whole cast left the set and headed to the commissary for some grub.

* * *

Everyone was buzzing about the New Year's Eve party. The _So Random! _cast was full of excitement (except for Sonny who was nervous with the thought of it all), so excited that as they were making their way up to the yogurt machine Sonny wasn't paying much attention and rammed right in to the back of a figure; that of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey watch where you're goi-" Chad began, until he turned around and realized it was Sonny who had hit him. "Well, well, well, look who it is, a member of Chuckle City. Are we not paying attention to _who_ we're running into?" he asked conceitedly.

"Sorry, Chad, I wasn't paying attention," Sonny answered shyly. She was also trying to figure out why there was such a line for yogurt and why Chad was in line; he usually just jumps ahead of everyone. It must have been obvious that something was eating her up because Chad gave her a puzzled look and said "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, perfect, great, wonderful…" Sonny lied. She wasn't going to show Chad Dylan Cooper that she'd let anything get to her. "What do you ask? You don't care," she said mockingly.

"Well, I would agree with you there, but I'm just making conversation while these idiots ahead of us take _forever _to fix this yogurt machine! " he raised his voice and turned around to make sure the repair guys heard him. "They said about ten minutes ago that it would be just a few minutes. I don't have time for this; I have things to do." He turned to back to Sonny and said "Besides, you normally would say something snarky back at me, but instead I got an apology from _you_. Weird."

**_Sonny wasn't sure why, but that ticked her off. Again, she thought maybe Chad was trying to talk with her or was genuinely concerned, but no. He was just killing time, waiting for his yogurt. She decided she didn't want to be stuck next to him in line, and with that she grabbed a soda and decided to head back to her set… but she didn't make it there._**

* * *

"I'm so sorry! Sonny exclaimed, wiping soda off of some guy that she just smacked into, causing her soda to spill all over him.

"It's okay, no big deal," he replied. Sonny looked up at him and realized how adorable he was. He had dark hair and blue eyes… kind of like Chad's… not that she ever _thought _about Chad's eyes. The guy grabbed a napkin and wiped some soda off of her nose. "I'm Blake," he said. "Blake Rhodes. I'm the new lead for "_Undercover_."

"That's right, the studio's new mystery show. Well I'm-,"

"Sonny Munroe," he cut her off. "I've seen _So Random!_ several times. You're hilarious!"

"Thank you," Sonny blushed. "I'm also very clumsy, as you may have noticed."

"It' okay, I think it's cute," Blake responded. He pulled out a business card with his name and number on it. "Call me sometime."

"O-kay," Sonny responded bashfully. As she was heading back to the set she realized that almost everyone in the commissary was watching them. She didn't realize it, but that includes a somewhat jealous appearing Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Who was _that_?" Tawni grabbed Sonny by the arm to get the gossip as they walked back to the set.


	2. Jealous Much?

**Hi everyone, please review this chapter after reading and let me know what you think :)**** Sorry it's kind of a filler chapter, but needed. That's why I'm adding 2 chapters tonight.**

**

* * *

**

**Back at the prop house…**

"What just happened?" Tawni asked Sonny. "Who was that guy? He was hot! You're lucky he wasn't mad at you for being such a klutz."

"He is the star of that new _Undercover _show. He was really nice."

"Are you okay? First you almost knock down Chad and now you're trying to take out another cute guy… what's going on?" Tawni questioned.

"Well, you promise not to laugh?" Sonny asked meekly.

"I'll try," Tawni replied, "but no promises!"

_Well I guess that's good enough Sonny thought. I need someone to talk to and let's face it, Tawni will have to do._

"I'm just really nervous about this whole New Year's party," Sonny responded. "I've barely ever even had a _real _date, much less a kiss."

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Yeah," Sonny replied half heartedly. _Truth was, she was still a little miffed at Chad's lack of caring and only resorting to her when bored, but why should she even bring it up? In fact, why did she even care?_

"That Blake guy gave you his number, right?" Tawni asked.

"Y-eah."

"Well, call him up right now and ask him to that party. Show him you're strong," Tawni demanded, forcing the phone in to Sonny's hand. "Guys like that."

"But I'm not strong! Besides, I _just_ met the guy!" she replied, pushing the phone back in to Tawni's hand.

"Fine!" Tawni exclaimed. "I give up! You're on your own," she proclaimed, strutting out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake was still in the commissary with his castmates of _Undercover_. Chad was sitting with the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast when Blake came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Chad Dylan Cooper! I'm Blake Rhodes, star of _Undercover_. You're an amazing actor, man. I just wanted to meet you. I aspire to be as good as you… if not better someday," Blake said flauntingly, running his hands through his hair.

_Chad was taken aback by this; was he just complimented and insulted in the same sentence?_

"Cool, good to meet you," Chad answered, not really sure exactly what to say. He knew guys wanted to be like him; could he blame them? But this guy was annoying.

"Maybe we'll have to hang out sometime," Blake said. "I could use some acting advice being new around here and all. And you can help me meet some cute girls."

"Sure, I can introduce you to some really cute girls," Chad remarked.

_What is with this guy? Chad wondered. I cannot stand when people try to be chummy with me just because I'm famous._

"By the way" Blake began, "do you know anything about Sonny Monroe?"

_Chad perked up when he heard Sonny's name._

"Yeah I know Sonny," Chad answered. He had seen their little run in, but didn't know what was going on. "Why do you ask?"

"She's cute," Blake answered. "I thought I might take her to that New Year's party."

"Oh… good," Chad replied coolly. _Blake thinks Sonny's cute? Why would he even think that? Well, despite our annoyance for each other, she's cute… not that I would ever even consider dating someone like her… why am I even thinking about this? Why do I even care?"_

"So, do you approve?" Blake asked. "I mean, do you think she is worthy of going with me?"

_Man, this guy is really full of himself- even more than me. He wishes he was worthy of her… wait! What am I doing? Man this guy must really be a jerk if he's making me think Sonny is better than him._

"Yeah," Chad answered. "I gotta get back to work," Chad said as he walked back to the set alone.

_Who did this new guy think he was? And what if he did ask Sonny, would she say yes? Then it happened. Chad Dylan Cooper felt something he never had before- a twinge of jealousy._


	3. Caring too Much

**Please review :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Next Day…**

"What's wrong with Sonny?" Grady asked Tawni. "She seems down in the dumps."

"Oh, she's just nervous about the party, dates, kissing, normal girl stuff. I tried to help her, but she wouldn't listen."

"You… tried to help Sonny?" Zora asked.

"Yeah I know, what was I thinking?" Tawni said as she flipped her hair.

"Well, tell her she can always work on her kissing with me," Nico responded.

"In your dreams!" Zora spouted at him.

"Thanks Nico," Sonny interrupted as she entered, catching the last bit of the conversation. "Thanks for being such a good _friend_," she teased.

"No problem," Nico said, flushing a little.

**About that time, Sonny's phone rang…**

"Hello?" she answered. It was Blake. "Hi Blake! How did you get my number?"

"I met your producer Marshall and coaxed it out of him," the voice on the other line answered. "I, um just wanted to ask you to go to the movies or something with me…"

"Um, sure, I'd love to go," Sonny answered.

They worked out the details and were going that night. Tawni helped Sonny get ready for her date with Blake and gave her some pointers.

* * *

The date was going really well until about halfway through Sonny really needed to use the restroom. "I'll be right back," she told Blake as she exited the theater. As she made her way to the restroom, who did she see in line? None other than Chad Dylan Cooper himself and the rest of the Mackenzie Falls' cast waiting for their theater to let in. Sonny tried to sneak by them, but her plan didn't work.

"Sonny?" Chad asked, giving her a quizzical look. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Chad! I'm on a date- um, I'm here with a friend."

"I see… and where is your friend?" he questioned.

"He's in the theater… I'm just taking a restroom break," she tried to taper off toward the restroom.

"_He_?" Chad piped, realizing that didn't sound very cool. "Oh, well have fun. Later," he trailed off as his group entered the theater.

Sonny enjoyed the rest of their date and Blake walked her to the door. _Wow, what a gentleman; nothing like Chad. Wait, why do I keep comparing him to Chad? He's cute, nice, and genuine._

"Um, Sonny…" he began, "Do you want to go with me to the New Year's party?"

"Definitely!" she answered, and he gave her a hug goodbye. "See you on Saturday."

Sonny rushed in to the prop house, closed the door, and leaned her back against it, letting out a very relieved sigh. _I might actually have a boyfriend_, Sonny smiled at the thought.

* * *

**The Next Day… in the commissary…**

"Hey Chad," Blake strutted up to him. "Guess who got a date for the party?"

"Ummm…" Chad started, but was interrupted.

"I did!" Blake went on. "With Sonny, that is unless I find someone better."

"What do you mean? Chad asked, suddenly feeling like he should take up for her, but he had to watch his rep.

"See that girl Amber right there?" Blake motioned. "Tall, blonde, and hot! She's one of my castmates. I'm going to ask her, but if she says no, I've got Sonny as a back up."

_Now Chad wasn't sure why, but this really made him angry. How could someone intentionally hurt someone as sweet as Sonny? Granted, they were'nt the closest friends, or maybe not really even friends, but Chad wouldn't ever purposely hurt her. He wanted to say something, but the words just didn't come out right. _

"Does Sonny know that? I mean, don't you think that might hurt her feelings?"

"Nah, I'll let her down easily… that is, if things go as planned. Guy code, you won't say anything, right?" Blake asked, draping his arm over Chad's shoulder as if they were great buddies.

"Um, sure," Chad responded, not really knowing what to say.

"Cool man. Later," Blake said as he sped to catch up with Amber.

_Chad began to think; now I may not be the nicest guy, but Sonny doesn't deserve to be second to this jerk. Guy code? That's so lame. I need to let her know what Blake is planning so she doesn't get hurt. Wait… again, why do I care? What is it about this girl that makes me think so much… and care so much?_


	4. Mackenzie Fails

**Ch. 4- Mackenzie Fails**

**Back at the So Random! Prop House…**

**Sonny was vegging out on the couch gushing to Tawni about how great the date went, how sweet Blake was, him hugging her, and that she was now going to the party with him.**

"Wow Sonny. I truly am surprised everything went so well, I'm mean, with a cute guy like that and all…"

"Are you jealous?" Sonny asked, her eyebrows raised to the top of her forehead.

"No, no," Tawni denied as she waved away the thought. "I just, think it's weird that I don't have a date yet, and you do."

"Oh please," Sonny replied, "You will. There's so many guys that would want to go with you."

"That's true! Thanks Sonny!" she exclaimed as she scampered to her side of the room to gather towels for showering. Then there was a knock at the door. Tawni reached for the knob since she was closest.

"Chad!?" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just happened to be in the area," he lied. He himself knew that he had come over there to tell Sonny about Blake, but he didn't want to lose face in front of Tawni.

"O-_kay_," she answered, scooting out of his way and headed to the shower.

"Chad, what are you really doing here?" Sonny asked, appearing annoyed.

"Well, you see, I got another small, yet crucial role in a movie and was following someone around so I could get in to character…"

"Oh really? Sonny's voiced dripped with sarcasm. "And what is this role might I ask?"

"Well, you see…" Chad stammered, "it's a … a… security guard, and-"

"You're lying," she called him out. "What's really going on?"

"Why are you being so short with me?" he asked. "What did I do to you?"

"Well, I don't really like being told that I am just someone to talk to when you're bored, Chad! Look, I know we don't care much for each other, but that doesn't mean we have to be rude either."

"You're right," Chad apologized. "Wait, why do you care?"

"Well, um… I don't," Sonny answered, "especially if you don't. I just thought we could still be polite."

"Okay, well, the real reason I came here is that I need to tell you something," he finally admitted.

_He seems really serious. What could he need to tell me? Sonny felt her heart begin to beat faster._

"Sit down," he said, taking a seat on the couch."

"I am," Sonny stated.

"Well," he began, taking her hand "There's something you need to know about Blake. He's not that great of a guy. He plans on asking another girl to the party, but wants to keep you as a back up."

"You're such a liar," Sonny snapped jerking her hand away. "Blake told me he really likes me."

"I know, but he told me he had this whole thing planned, but really wants to date some cast member of his. I didn't want to tell you, but… I didn't want you to be h-"

"Happy?" Sonny asked. "Chad, I don't believe you, and why should I? Except for you pretending to be Eric, you've done nothing for me except lie to me, for your own selfish reasons."

"Look, I know in the past I lied to you to mess up your show, but what's my motive here? Nothing. I was just trying to help you."

"Well I don't believe you, so why don't you go back to _Mackenzie Falls_."

**And with that, Chad stood up and left the **_**So Random!**_** set. He wished Sonny believed him, but he didn't know what to do next. **

_I don't know what it is about this girl that drives me crazy, but yet I can't stay away either. Am I jealous? Should I stay out of it? I wish she knew I wasn't quite the jerk she thinks. I have no idea what to do._

_

* * *

_***** Please review!!!**_  
_


	5. Getting Ready

**Please R&R!**

**Chapter 5- Getting Ready**

It had been two days since Chad came over to tell Sonny about Blake. She had seen him in the cafeteria twice, but they never spoke. Even though they didn't care for each other, they normally would acknowledge one another with a hello, or at least address one by name, but not since the other night.

Sonny was sitting with Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora, trying to figure out what the pile of mush was that Brenda had put on her plate. All of a sudden, the empty seat next to her was taken and she felt an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey there," Blake said, kind of giving her a little hug. "What's going on?" "Not much," Sonny said uncomfortably.

_In one way, she wanted to rub it in Chad's face that Blake was with her, but then again she couldn't help but feel a little bad. She glanced at Chad, noticing him looking their way. As soon as their eyes locked, Chad stared back down at his steak, trying to act like he didn't care._

"We're still on for the party, right?" Blake asked.

"Definitely," Sonny replied.

"Okay, see you then. I'll meet you at the prop house at 7:30 Saturday night to take you."

"Sounds good."

After the _So Random! _cast gulped down the little bit of mystery food on their plates, they headed back to the set to rehearse.

**At the Mackenzie Fall's table…**

"Chad, are you okay?" Portlyn, his co-star asked. "You've been really quiet today." "Yeah I'm fine," he lied. Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't sure how he felt.

_His mind felt twisted; for once he really tried to be a good guy, yet he was being cast off. He really did want to be friends with Sonny, she was fun to be around, but it just seemed that there were too many forces trying to keep them apart._

_

* * *

_**Back at the _So Random!_ set…**

"I cannot believe I still don't have a date for the party," Tawni whined. "I mean, it's _tomorrow_ night."

"Well you could be like us," Nico answered referring to himself and Grady. "We're not taking dates; we'll just socialize with the _lad-ies_. Besides, that's what the cast of Mackenzie Falls does. They never take dates unless it's a serious relationship or something."

"So Chad's not taking anyone?" Sonny blurted. She didn't know why she said it, but she was curious.

"No, he never does," Grady responded. "And we're going to be cool like that and do the same."

_I hope they overlook that outburst, Sonny thought. But they didn't._

"Why do you care who _Chad_ takes?" Tawni asked.

"Um, well, I don't," Sonny answered. "I was just wondering who would ever go with _him_," she chuckled nervously.

"_Su-re_," Tawni teased. _Deep down inside though, Tawni had a feeling that Sonny liked Chad, but would probably never pursue him because of the rivalry._

"Well good luck," Zora replied; "ya'll are gonna need it!"

* * *

It was finally Saturday, the night of the party. Tawni was trying to figure out what to wear since she didn't have a date. "It has to be something that makes me look more fabulous than I already am," she exclaimed. "Then every guy will wish I was their date!"

Tawni went shopping and Sonny went along to find something as well. Tawni found a short, poofy sparkly, pink dress with taffeta at the bottom. Sonny found a funky purple dress that she absolutely loved! It was a little sparkly, but nothing like Tawni's; very fun, yet in a girly way.

The girls began all of their pampering and getting ready. Sonny looked over at Tawni, who looked very glamorous. "You know what, Sonny?" Tawni started, looking at Sonny all fixed up, "I have to say, you actually look really… pretty. And that says a lot coming from me."

"Thanks, I think…" Sonny replied. "You look really pretty too." "Don't I always?" Tawni answered.

"What time is Blake coming to get you?" Tawni asked.

"Around 7:30."

About that time, Nico, Grady, and Zora came in to get Tawni. "Are you ready?" Grady asked. "We need to leave now so we can drop by the dry cleaners to pick up our shirts."

"Why are you just now getting your clothes?" Sonny questioned.

"Because, they didn't use their brains and just dropped them off a couple of hours ago for tonight," Zora said, rolling her eyes.

Then the foursome left, leaving Sonny to wait for Blake.

A few minutes later, at about 7:00, Sonny's phone rang; it was Blake.

"Hey Sonny," he began. "Listen, I hope you don't mind, but I'm taking someone else to the party."

She felt a huge lump in her throat. "What? With who? Why?" Sonny stammered.

"Well you're a nice girl and all, just not my type. I'm more into really pretty girls, like my co-star Amber, so I'm taking her instead."

"Why are you just now telling me this? And are you saying I'm not pretty enough for you?" Sonny asked.

"You're pretty, just not _gorgeous_, no offense. And sorry it's such late notice, but Amber just now told me she'll go with me. Hope you understand. Later." Then there was a dial tone at the other end.

_Sonny didn't know what to think. First, she was crushed because the guy she likes doesn't think she's pretty enough, then he actually tells her that, and breaks things off at the last minute for someone else. What a jerk! Worst of all, Sonny realized that Chad Dylan Cooper was right._


	6. Fuming

**Please R&R! I know it's a short chapter, but I added 2 tonight and didn't want to leave you hanging too much!**

**Chapter 6- Fuming**

Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora entered the party. There were tons of decorations; the room was mostly dimmed, but the purple colored lights reflected off of the metallic decorations. One of the first people they saw was Chad.

"Where's Sonny?" he asked walking up to the group.

"Why do you care where Sonny is?" Tawni asked.

"I just thought it was weird that you all came without her. I thought ya'll stuck together; like a family."

"Well she'll be here," Tawni started "with her date-," Tawni stopped talking, and her mouth dropped. There was Blake right in front of them with that Amber girl.

"Um, excuse me," Tawni said, tapping Blake on the shoulder. "We need to talk."

_She dragged him over to the group. It was weird, she was feeling that "caring" thing again that she didn't like._

"Where's Sonny?" she asked.

"Yeah, I thought _she_ was your date," Nico added.

"I ditched her," Blake answered.

"Well what did you tell her was your reason?" Chad asked.

"I just told her the truth; she's not my type and not as pretty as Amber."

"You actually said that?" Grady asked.

"What a slimeball!" Zora remarked.

"You know," Tawni began, "when I first found out that you were with Sonny, I was jealous. But now, I see what a creep you are and she's lucky not to be with you." Then she took her cup of punch that she had in her hand and dumped it over his head. "Have fun!" she snapped as their group walked away from the loser.

"Well what are we going to do?" Grady asked. "I'm sure Sonny is upset."

"Someone should go talk to her," Zora decided.

_Chad was fuming by now. He really just wanted to go up to Blake and punch him in the face, but that just wasn't his style._

"I'll go talk to her," Chad answered.

Nico and Grady gasped. "You?" they asked.

"I think that's a good idea," Tawni admitted.

_She had a feeling that Chad had taken a liking to Sonny as well as Sonny had to him. Even though they were supposed to be enemies, she thought maybe this was deeper than that._

Then Chad Dylan Cooper headed to the prop house to go check on his enemy.


	7. Chadness

*** A/N: First of all, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, as I'm getting near the end. Also, thank you to _scifichick07_ for saying that I really stayed in character. That is one of my pet peeves sometimes on FF, so I really try not to stray too much from how I think the characters would really be. Enough rambling from me... enjoy!**

**Chapter 7- Chadness**

**

* * *

**

**The last chapter ended with this sentence, so I'm continuing the story from there:**

"Then Chad Dylan Cooper headed to the prop house to go check on his enemy."

But before he left the party he went over to Blake and said," First of all, you're not as cool as you think; you'll never be like me. Secondly, I've seen you're new show; you're a horrible actor. And third, Sonny Munroe is _too pretty_ for you; you don't ditch Chad Dylan Cooper's friends. I could go on, but I'm not going to waste my breath on you."

_**Then**_** Chad Dylan Cooper headed to the prop house to go check on his enemy.**

**

* * *

**

**Back at the prop house…**

Sonny had now gotten out of her beautiful dress and into her comfy pajamas. She had thrown her hair up in a ponytail, and was lying on the couch watching sketches from _So Random! _She was honestly trying to hold back tears, but the resistance stopped, and she let them run down her cheek.

_Why me? Blake is such a jerk; how did I not see it? I cannot believe Chad was right. Why did he tell me about Blake's plan? Was he trying to rub it in my face, or was he genuinely trying to help me? I never know with him because one minute he acts like my friend and the next I find out it was all part of his plan to keep his show number one._

**Then there was a knock at the door.**

"Who is it?" Sonny yelled?

"Pizza!" Chad exclaimed through the door, deepening his voice. He knew she'd never answer the door if she knew it was him.

"But I didn't order any pizza," Sonny announced through the door.

"Well someone did," he responded.

Sonny stood up to figure out what was going on, but first wiped the last few tears from her eyes. She was embarrassed to open the door; her eyes were all puffy from crying, so she just cracked it open and peeked outside.

"Chad?" Sonny questioned. "Now's not a good time."

"Well, we missed you at the party, so I decided to come check on you."

"Who missed me?" Sonny asked.

"Well, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and…"

"And?" Sonny repeated.

"Me, I guess," Chad muffled under his breath.

"Are you saying that you missed me?"

"Well," his face turned red, "Maybe. It was just really boring without your usually peppy self," he said, trying to cover up any emotion.

"Well," Sonny said, still sniffling, "Come on in."

"So are you not coming to the party?" Chad asked, taking a seat on the couch next to her.

"No," Sonny replied. "I'm too embarrassed. Besides, I've already made a mess of myself."

"You look good," Chad said sarcastically. Sonny just glared at him. "Well, hey, nothing a little fixing up can't solve," he added.

"I can't go there, I feel like a fool!"

"Look Sonny, he's the fool, not you. I know sometimes I don't give you much credit, but you can do better than him."

"I don't want to go alone though," Sonny admitted. "I'll just stay here."

"Well, um, why don't you just go back with me?" Chad asked nervously biting his lip.

_Whoa, I've never seen Chad nervous before. I am liking this side of him. I guess he really was trying to help me._

"Because you don't wanna be stuck with _me_," she retorted. "I'm not worthy of your Chadness, and probably not pretty enough either," she responded, looking at the ground.

"That's not true," Chad answered, moving closer to her on the couch. "You are pretty- very pretty. You're just so difficult and stubborn that sometimes it's hard to see."

"Did you just insult me and compliment me at the same time?"

"Sonny," Chad began, "Don't make me do this."

"What?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Don't make me beg. Just come to the party with me… please?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"O-kay… I _guess_," Sonny answered. "I mean, if you're gonna beg…" she teased, making him unable to resist smiling back.

**Then Sonny went to get ready, for the second time tonight.**

**Sonny was just finishing up getting ready. She put a final coat of lip gloss on and looked at her reflection in the mirror. **

_Hey, I look better this time around, she thought proudly. For the first time in a while she felt really confident in herself. Then she thought about Chad. She realized that throughout this whole mess, he was there for her; whether he wanted to be, or not. Even though in the past he had fooled her, she felt as if they would be great friends after this. She also imagined maybe even more than that someday; if he would sometime let her in. But then again, she figured he was just being cordial in asking her to go with him and probably never felt anything more than that toward her; after all, they were supposed to be enemies. Although sometimes, when she stared into his blazing blue eyes, it was hard for her to resist that "Chadness."_

**Sonny entered the prop house to meet back up with Chad.**

"Wow!" he said as he saw Sonny all dressed up.

"What?" Sonny asked him.

"You look… wow! Blake is definitely going to regret his decisions when he sees you tonight!"

"Was that a compliment, from _you_, Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"You know what, this time I can honestly say, yes, it was. Just don't tell anyone I said it."

"You drive me crazy!" Sonny exclaimed playfully.

"You do the same to me," Chad said in his usual dry humor.

**Then they headed off to the party.**


	8. Grand Entrance

**I am sorry this chapter is pretty short, but I was trying to drag it out for one more chapter. This is the second to last chapter, so it will be completed soon. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Also, please visit my Sonny With a Chance Fansite- the link is in my profile.  
**

* * *

Sonny and Chad walked toward the door of the party venue. They could see purple and twinkling lights through the windows.

"Chad, I can't go in there," Sonny stated, stopping in her tracks. "It's just too embarrassing."

"Sonny," Chad began, "he's the one that should be embarrassed. Besides, you're going to the party with Chad Dylan Cooper, how could you be embarrassed?" he asked, popping the collar of his shirt.

_Sonny couldn't help but laugh. Most of the time, Chad's cockiness drove her mad, but she knew this time, it was with good intentions, so just decided to roll with it._

Chad put his arm out as if he was expecting to escort Sonny in. She happily intertwined her arm in his.

"Are you ready for your grand entrance?" Chad asked.

"Grand entrance?!" Sonny gasped.

"Of course. Chad Dylan Cooper _always_ makes a grand entrance." Before Sonny could answer, he was already leading them inside.

* * *

As soon as Chad and Sonny entered the room, everyone that was dancing, stopped. Most people's mouths dropped; including the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_. If the _So Random!_ cast hadn't known about all of the drama, they probably would have been shocked too.

Sonny and Chad headed over to Tawni and the gang, just to try to get out of the spotlight.

"We're glad you made it," Nico said to Sonny, giving her a little hug from the side.

"Yeah, we all felt really bad when we heard what happened," Grady added.

"Even Tawni was caring again," Zora offered.

"It's true, I was," Tawni admitted. "I need to work on it though; I think I'm going too soft."

"Well thank you all for being such great friends," Sonny expressed. "It really means a lot. Now if you'll excuse me," I have something I need to do."

**Sonny started in the direction of Blake and Amber. She was nervous, but knew she needed to say something to get it off her mind. **_Just be cool Sonny_, she kept telling herself.

Sonny walked behind Blake and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey… Sonny," Blake greeted nervously. "What are you doing here?" His hair was still damp from the punch that Tawni had dumped on him.

"I came to have a wonderful time with my friends, and a guy that cares about my feelings much more than you ever did," Sonny began.

"Oh, really?" Blake asked smugly, "and who is _this_ guy?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper. And as much as you'd like to be like him; you never will be. So I thank you for ditching me for this girl, otherwise I would probably be having a miserable time right now."

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked.

"Oh, well your date here, asked me to the party before you, acted like he really liked me, but then was just saving me as a back up in case you turned him down," Sonny explained. "He also said I wasn't pretty enough for him."

About that time, Amber picked up a bowl full of chocolate mousse from the nearest refreshment table, and dumped it on Blake's head. "Now, you don't have _any_ date," Amber scoffed, leaving Blake covered in punch and dessert.

"I'm really sorry," Amber said to Sonny, "I had no idea. I never would have gone with him had I known," and with that, she headed off to find her other cast members.

Sonny returned to her group in the back corner of the room.

"That was awesome," they all cheered and congratulated.

"Good job," Chad complimented. "I finally saw you tell someone off besides myself."

_As he looked in to Sonny's eyes, Chad realized what these feelings were. He really liked Sonny, cared for her even. Sometimes she made him angry, or doubt himself. She could also be stubborn and clumsy. But she was also independent and strong willed, and to him, that was impressive. She maybe would never think of him as more than a friend, but if she ever did, he would be grateful._


	9. Countdown

**I hate for this to be the last chapter, but it is. Hope you like it; I know it's not the best chapter of the story, but it was really getting to where there wasn't much left of it. I will be writing another Sonny With a Chance story soon, so you can add me to Author Alert if you'd like. Please review! I've enjoyed writing this :)**

* * *

Sonny, Chad, and Tawni were hanging out in a corner of the room. Nico and Grady had gone to find some "_la-dies_" as Nico said, and there was no telling where Zora had gone.

Sonny looked up at Chad, who is about half a foot taller than her and said, "I just want to thank you for being so nice to me lately. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I consider you a friend."

"You're welcome," Chad said, blushing. "I guess we can be friends; as long as you don't tell anyone," Chad chuckled.

"Sonny gave him a playful push, "Oh you know I wouldn't tell anyone; I'd be too embarrassed," she remarked jokingly.

Chad amusingly glared at Sonny, but she knew it wasn't a hateful one; she was finally learning how to read him.

Just then, the disc jockey tapped on the microphone to make an announcement. "Ladies and gentleman, only two more songs until midnight."

"Oh!" Tawni whined, "I don't have anyone to dance with! This will be my first New Year's party alone!"

"Excuse me," someone tapped on Tawni's shoulder. She looked up to see a very handsome guy. "Wanna dance?" he asked her, flashing his pearly white teeth.

"Sure!" Tawni answered, taking his hand and giving Sonny a little wave.

* * *

_Okay, this is a little awkward, Sonny thought. Just Chad and I standing in this corner while everyone else is dancing._

She turned around and noticed that both Nico and Grady had found dancing partners. Even Zora had found a younger guy to dance with.

_Well at least I won't have to worry about kissing anyone. She had finally let that nervousness go._

Then the dj came back on, "Last dance before the ball drops- guys, choose your girl."

"Um," Chad started. He looked nervous. "Do you want to dance? I mean, why should we be the only two just standing around?" he tried to cover up his anxiousness.

"Sure," Sonny responded quietly. "Wait we don't have to kiss at midnight though, right?"

_Although, if I did have a kiss tonight, I definitely wouldn't mind it being with Chad. I mean, even though we have had our problems, ultimately he is a nice guy; and c'mon, he's so hot!_

"Oh, of course not," Chad said, baffled. Then he took her hand and lead her to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Sonny draped her arms around his neck.

Sonny looked up in to Chad's bright blue eyes.

Sonny's Thoughts: _He really is adorable. Even though he can be conceited and arrogant, he also has a softer side; one that most people other than myself have not seen. Sometimes I cannot stand him, but then other times I am so attracted and cannot pull myself away._

Chad looked down in to Sonny's beautiful brown eyes.

Chad's Thoughts: _Wow, I am feeling electricity with her now. It's almost like a love/hate thing we have going on, but she's the only girl that really challenges me and I kind of like it._

Their gaze was broken by the chanting of the other party guests. "Ten, nine, eight…" they counted down the seconds until midnight. Sonny and Chad joined.

"Seven, six, five…" Chad was moving closer to Sonny.

"Four, three…" Sonny moved in toward Chad.

"Two, one… Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny said sweetly.

Sonny pulled him toward her to give him a hug, but Chad pulled away. Sonny looked disappointed.

"Happy New Year Sonny Munroe," Chad replied. Then he grabbed her hand, held it to his chest, rested his other hand on her cheek, and softly kissed her lips. And Sonny _did _kiss back.

"Wow," Sonny gasped. "I didn't see that coming."

"You amaze me," Chad said cunningly, "as much as I want to hate you, I just can't. You're too sweet, and sincere, and stubborn and…"

Sonny reached up and put her finger to his lips. "Time for talking's over," Sonny laughed, stealing his line. "I feel the same about you. Sometimes you make me mad, but you seem to pull through for me, and when no one is watching, I know you care."

Chad put his arm around Sonny's shoulder and a big grin came across her face. "So, I could really go for some egg salad right about now," Chad teased, giving her a little squeeze.

"And some frozen yogurt?" Sonny added, squeezing him back.

_They both looked at each other and smiled. Neither were sure exactly what was going to happen, but they knew that things would definitely be good between them from now on._


End file.
